onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Can't Stop This Thing We've Started
"Can't Stop This Thing We've Started" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 71st produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 18, 2006. Peyton introduces hip-hop sensation Lupe Fiasco at Tric, while rumors that Brooke is pregnant run rampant. Still dealing with their car accident, Nathan buys a motorcycle despite Haley's reservations, and Rachel poses for Maxim magazine. Meanwhile, Lucas clashes with Derek, and Deb double-crosses Karen. Synopsis Lucas wakes up staring at the basketball hoop above his bed, Haley wakes up to find Nathan training harder than ever. Brooke does to find pregnancy pamphlets left at her nightstand, Dan imagines blood coming out of his tap as Peyton gets a call from Derek. Lucas takes down his basketball hoop above his bed, attempting to move on from basketball. Deb wakes up to find Karen, Nathan and Haley with a counselor in her living room, staging an intervention. Dan emerges round the corner and says they are all there as they care. Deb laughs his presence off and goes to get some pills, but Nathan has found them all and put them in his bag telling her it is over. She accuses Karen and Nathan for ruining her life, but Dan reveals to the people present that she tried to kill him as Haley gasps in shock. Deb storms out the door as Dan says they are making progress. Rachel and Brooke are discussing her pregnancy, which Brooke is still denying as they take photos of Rachel in her underwear, as Maxim is looking for a Tree Hill hometown hottie and she is applying. Lucas tells Peyton he told Brooke he won’t fight for her, and for the first time he feels like it is finally over. They set off to school, by getting a lift from Derek. As they arrive, Derek and Peyton arrange to spend most of their free time together as Lucas spots him taking photos of her as they walk away and begins to find it a little weird. Haley joins Lucas and Peyton as they see Nathan driving an unsturdy motorbike as he traded the car for it and $200. Haley is not impressed and as she tells Brooke, she is told her problem, that Rachel thinks she should have an abortion. As she says this, a girl listens wearing a ‘Clean Teen’ sweater. She chases after Brooke and tells her not to have an abortion as there is other ways. As Brooke denies it, she confuses Brooke by saying when she is ready we will be waiting. Dan goes to see a counselor and checks that his confessions are confidentional and as she agrees, he confesses to killing Keith. Brooke and Rachel are having their lunch as a Clean Teen approaches them. She gives Brooke a sweater and asks her to join the ‘Virgins for Life’ club, which actually means until marriage. Rachel find this a joke asking what they do. She tells them that they do everything except have sex. As the girl tells them that they are celibate except for ‘Brooking’ themselves, Rachel joins. Brooke is not so convinced and tells her to stay out of her business. The Clean Teen tells Brooke she has to think for her baby too and if she does not want to raise her baby, someone else will. Brooke is very hostile with the Clean Teen and tells her to leave, as she does, she shouts across the yard good luck with her pregnancy and Mouth listens in shock at what he is hearing. Back at the therapy room, Dan tells the therapist that he killed his brother by letting him in the school when he should have stopped him. Haley and Nathan are working in their class as Deb walks in. She tells Nathan he has something she wants and belongs to her. She says she isn’t leaving until she gets them. Nathan gives her them and gives her the ultimatum, the pills or him. Deb takes the pills and walks off without saying a word. Rachel arrives at a shooting room for her Maxim photo shoot. She begins modeling as the camera snaps her every pose. Nathan is on the road on his new bike. Angry at his mom, he begins going faster than he should. With his mind somewhere else, he is almost too late to notice a truck pulling in front of him. He swerves to one side and falls off his bike. Haley gets home to find him soaking his wounds. She tells him to get the car back as soon as possible as he is not invincible. Nathan tells her it isn’t that he thinks that, it is what his mom done in class, choosing pills over him. Haley offers to take care of Deb if he takes care of the bike and goes storming over to Deb’s. She tells Deb to stay away, but Deb tells her to come back in a few years when the same has happened to her. Shelley, the Clean Teen girl, apologizes to Brooke for coming on strong. She tells her about STIs as Brooke tells her she likes sex and boys, and Shelley admits she used to as well. Brooke finds out Shelley is a ‘born again virgin.’ Brooke calls her a hypocrite as Shelley calls her a baby murderer. Derek is in Peyton’s room as they talk about Ellie and how much he wishes he could of met Ellie. Derek then asks to see Peyton’s gun wound and gets even more excited when it is gross. She shows it reluctantly and he takes a picture of it, then she takes a picture of the two of them together. Lucas gets home to see find Whitey with Karen. She has found out he can play basketball again if he takes his medication and plays only 15 minutes a game. Lucas refuses as it would be too hard to only play part of a game. Peyton gets ready and as she shows Derek what she is wearing and Derek compliments her calling her beautiful and then thanks her for letting him in and trusting him. She then tells him a secret, that she is going to tell Lucas about her feelings tonight. She walks away happy as Derek is left angry and shocked. He bites his lip in anger not to yell at Peyton. At Tric, the party starts as Nathan tells Haley he can’t get the car back. As he goes for a drink, Rachel goes to see him and offers him an alcoholic drink. He takes it and gives her a photo she took for Hometown Hottie that ended up in his locker. He asks about the shot, as Rachel offers a preview. He walks off as Rachel asks him what he saw in the water, and as he asks why she says it doesn’t matter and walks off. Dan is watching Lucas at the rivercourt as he remembers telling the counselor that his and Keith’s relationship went downhill when Lucas was born. He went to the hospital as soon as he found out in an attempt to see his soon, but Karen never found out he was there. He stopped at the door as he saw Keith with Karen holding his son. He goes to see Lucas at the river court and receives another cold welcome. He tells Lucas about his last game and how he would give anything to spend a minute back on the court, but Lucas tells him it is not just not being as good as he was, it is to stop his mom worrying, but Dan assures him his mom worries everyday about him and knowing he is doing something he is enjoying safely, would relax her. Deb goes to Tric and asks for a drink. She begins insulting Karen calling her a ‘tight ass.’ She says she understands the intervention but fires her as she is majority owner of Tric, claiming it was the only way. On stage, Lupe Fiasco is welcomed on stage by Peyton. As she watches them perform, Brooke realizes Shelley is watching from the crowd beside her. Mouth tells Rachel he knows Brooke is pregnant and Rachel says that Lucas and Brooke aren’t ready for a baby so she should get an abortion. As they talk, Derek listens to it from behind. Derek goes to see Peyton and he tells her that Brooke is pregnant. She gasps in a state of shock and as she says she will go and talk to Lucas, Derek lies saying he heard Lucas tell Brooke if she took him back, he would never talk to Lucas, so he guesses Lucas isn’t the guy she thought he was. Peyton finds Lucas and tells her about the pregnancy. She tells him if she is pregnant then he has to be there for her, so she guesses it is goodbye as Lucas won’t talk to her anymore. He is confused as she tells him what Derek overheard but sends him to talk to Brooke. At the bar, Brooke is blaming the clean teens for everyone finding out about her pregnancy, but Rachel admits it was her for payback for Brooke putting up the posters. She walks off as Lucas asks if it is true and whether she lied to him. Brooke denies it and the two begin arguing, to the point where Brooke says he isn’t the father. Lucas assumes it is Chris Keller as Brooke walks off annoyed. Lucas goes to see Derek at the bar and asks what he said to Peyton and he twists what he said, but Lucas walks away not believing what he is saying. Brooke is invited over by Shelley as she ignores her, and goes to see Glenda who now is a goth. As they talk about Shelley, Glenda reveals that Shelley slept around in church summer camp, to the point where her parents had to remove her half way through. Brooke smiles at this information, creating a plan. Meanwhile, Nathan tells Haley how he can’t believe that Brooke didn’t tell Lucas and that she was probably scared as it will ruin his life. Brooke goes to see Shelley and asks what happened at the summer camp. She admits that she got pregnant at church camp, it wasn’t sleeping around that got her thrown out, she had an abortion and the ordeal clearly still lives with her. Dan looks through an old photo album of his highschool prom with Karen. He remembers the therapist asking if he still loves Karen which Dan replies maybe to and the counselor suggests maybe because Keith is dead, he has won now. At the club, Haley finds Brooke who is clearly drunk. She tells Haley that she can’t do it anymore, that she can’t be pregnant anymore. Rachel asks to talk to Nathan privately about the accident and drives away on Nathan’s motorcycle with him on the back. As the club closes, Derek applauds Peyton on her night and promises her there is a guy out there for her. They hug and as Lucas watches from a distance, he sees her smelling her hair. As Derek walks away, he demands that Peyton tells him what Derek said to her, so she tells him. Lucas yells at the thought of him cutting Peyton out of his life and assures it was a lie. He accuses Derek of lying about being her brother, but Peyton tells him not to ruin her trusting someone. She then realizes her jacket is missing, the one Ellie gave her. Dan goes to see Karen and tells her he spoke to Lucas as Karen asks if he would like to stay for coffee. Nathan and Rachel are standing at the bridge as Rachel confesses she saw Keith in the water the night of the accident. Brooke gets home with Mouth and he tells her that she should have the baby as she would be a great mother as Brooke says she has to tell him something. Haley delivers the same message to Lucas and confesses she is pregnant not Brooke. Lucas comforts her as Haley tells him how terrified she is, but Lucas promises to be there and that Nathan will too. A woman looks at the wall of Peyton in Derek’s house. She puts a load of money in her bag as she puts on a blonde wig and Peyton’s jacket to look like her and the two begin to undress. He takes off his shirt to reveal a huge tattoo across his back of Peyton dressed as the angel of death from the picture she gave to him. Memorable Quotes :”Mom, we searched the house and found your pills. It’s over” :”No Nathan, my life was over the day you left me and decided to marry her” ::Nathan Scott and Deb Scott during her intervention :”Why would I be a terrible mother?” :”We all turn into our parents. I mean, as soon as Brooke Junior hits puberty, Brooke Senior hits South Beach” :”I will not” :”I thought you said you weren’t pregnant” ::Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina :”Don’t you think it’s a little weird that he’s always taking pictures of you?” :”It’s for his photography class” :”Yeah right. What’s the assignment? Pictures of Peyton’s ass?” ::Lucas Scott notices how weird Derek has been acting with Peyton Sawyer :”You’re completely celibate?” :”Pretty much” :”What does ‘pretty much’ mean?” :”Well, we ‘Brooke’ ourselves” :”I’ll join...I’m sorry, when you ‘Brooke’ yourself, do you do that alone or is it a group thing? Because if it’s a group thing, I’m totally in” ::Rachel Gatina agrees to join Clean Teens for fun :”Stay away from him. For all I care, you can go to hell, but I will not let you take Nathan with you” :”Talk to me in a few years, Haley. When your dreams are dead and your child betrays you. Then we’ll see what kind of mother you’ll be” :”No, no, no. I will never, ever, be like you Deb” ::Haley James Scott and Deb Scott argue over Nathan Scott :”Look, I know it’s different from last time. But you’ll get to play” :”I...No...Look mom, I appreciate everything you’re trying to do for me, and I miss basketball everyday. But to have it half way? It’s harder than not having it at all” ::Karen Roe offers Lucas Scott basketball back :”Lucas and Brooke are done, so I’ve decided I’m going to tell him how I feel, tonight” ::Peyton Sawyer :”Just think about it this way, most guys buy a motorcycle because they’re compensating for...You know. Nathan wears size 14s” ::Brooke Davis to Haley James Scott :”I know Brooke’s pregnant. What are we going to do?” :”I tell you what, you drive her to the clinic, I’ll pick her up. Oh come on, there’s no way Brooke and Lucas are ready to have a baby” ::Mouth and Rachel Gatina :”Clean teens! More like mean teens with big mouths. Do you know they told everyone?” :”Actually that was me” :”Why would you do that?” :”This coming from the girl who stuck up posters of me circa 200 pounds all over school? Consider it payback. See you at home roommate” ::Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina :”Do you think I would lie to you Luke?” :”It wouldn’t be the first time” :”No, the first time I lied I said I was pregnant. Also, the first time, you were sneaking around behind my back with Peyton” ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott argue :”How could she not tell him?” :”Because she’s scared to death” :”Yeah and she should be, I mean, how do you just tell a guy that his life is over?” ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott talk about Brooke Davis being pregnant :”I need to tell you something” :”Is it true, about Brooke?” :”Don’t be mad at Brooke, she’s been a great friend...Luke, it’s not Brooke. It’s me, I’m pregnant. Nathan’s just been working really hard and all of his dreams are so close, and this, this just changes everything...I’m really scared Luke” :”It’s going to be ok...Cause this kid is gonna have a great Uncle. I learned from the best” ::Haley James Scott confesses her pregnancy to Lucas Scott Voiceover : "There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment who will you be? Will you let down your defenses, and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fear bravely? And move forward with faith. Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?" ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Cool Kids Keep" - American Analog Set * "Back Together" - Citizen Cope * "Post Blue" - Placebo * "Allison" - Jeremy Kushnier * "Everybody In Da House" - Selectracks * "Downtime" - Dr. Caligari * "Kick, Push" - Lupe Fiasco * "I Gotcha" - Lupe Fiasco * "Crash And Burn" - Utah * "I Am The Highway" - Audioslave This episode's title originated from the album Can't Stop This Thing We Started, originally sung by Bryan Adams. Trivia *Skills does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Ian Banks Category:Episodes featuring Shelley Simon Category:Episodes featuring Glenda Farrell